Graceful Lust
by Xenolupus
Summary: While alone, Grace and Yuya get to know each other more personally than they had planned. *LEMON WARNING* One Shot.


_**I have come to realize that I could not find any YuyaXGrace fan-fictions so I thought that I might as well do one myself. I know that I'm not too talented when it comes to writing lemons however I did give it a decent attempted.**_

 _ **The site needs to update the Arc-V sections as it does not have Grace (along with Gloria) as a character in the selection for the story. Is it just me or is anyone else having this problem?**_

 _ **Please Review to give me feedback. Other than that enjoy (;**_

* * *

After a boring day of school Yuya was beyond frustrated. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he rubbed his eyes "I saved every dimension yet I still have to put up with a ton of homework. It's not fair" he complained as he reached for his door. As he opened the door his eyes widened as he saw someone who he never would have expected. Grace Tyler was sat on his bed while reading one of comic book. Yuya's eyes narrowed "Grace? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Grace looked from the comic book and looked to Yuya "Hey, Yuya" she squealed as she dropped the comic to the floor. She turned to Yuya with a smirk "Why are you here?" Yuya asked as the Tyler sister's eyes focused on him. Grace nudged her shoulders "Gloria, told me to leave her alone and you're the only person that I could have hung with, so sleep over" she applauded her own idea. Yuya's eyes narrowed "Uh...? I...This is a bit sudden I have tons of homework to deal with Grace" Yuya explained.

Grace smirked "I can help you with that" she replied with a friendly smirk to Yuya "Thanks, but this is not duelling work. It's actually work" Yuya placed his school bag on his desk. Grace curved on his bed; stretching her arms outward "Okay. Can't Yuzu help you with that then? We can have a three-way of work" Grace suggested. Yuya's eyes widened "Uh...I don't see that happening. Yuzu moved away from Miami City to focus her education " Yuya explained as he took his text books from his bag "She left Miami city?" Grace asked as she continued to stretch her arms outward "Why don't you try to be duel champion then. Surely it should be easy for you?" she questioned.

"It's not that simple. I'm just not into duelling like that. I always duelled for fun so I try to stay away from championships" Yuya scanned through his history book "But you entered tournaments in the past?" Grace looked to Yuya as she sat up by the side of Yuya's bed "Yes, but only when I had too. Every time there was people counting on me. Since there's no need to duel I don't really duel any more. The worlds are safe so I don't need to duel" Yuya explained to Grace.

"So you won't see Yuzu any more?" Grace asked curios. Yuya nodded "She's on the other side of the world. I'll be lucky to get a call once every few weeks. She wants more for herself and I am completely in agreement with her. She deserves a great life" Yuya explained. Grace slowly grinned lustfully as she stood up from Yuya's bed as wrapped her arms around Yuya's neck "Grace?" he questioned as Grace held him "Shhh. It's okay Yuya I can tell that you miss Yuzu, but I'll help you forget her" she promised him as she moved around him so she was facing him as she pressed her lips on Yuya's.

Yuya's eyes widened "Amazing" Grace and Yuya thought in union as they were almost magnetized to each other. Grace broke the kiss and pushed Yuya to the ground. She purred as she leaned into Yuya and pressed her lips against his. Yuya was hypnotized by the kiss. Grace mentally smirked as she pushed her body down further onto Yuya. She continued to give multiple kisses to Yuya but with more force and passion. Yuya complied as he kissed her back with less force.

He knew that Grace wanted to be in control and he would happily obliged. Her breasts rested against Yuya's chest; causing him to struggle to fight his urges. Moments later she ran her tongue against his lips. Yuya complied as he opened his mouth for Grace to force her tongue into his mouth. While they kissed they moved their hands to each other. Undressing each other and throwing their cloths on the floor. Yuya's shirt was torn off. thrown to the floor.

Their tongues battled with each other as they rolled around their mouths; touching each other. Grace slowly moved her hand down to Yuya's torso as she rubbed her gloved hand against it. She continued to rub her hand down Yuya until she reached his pants. She continued running her tongue along his mouth as she used her hand and moved it into his pant and smirked; anticipation the size down there "Someone's a bad boy. I love that" she commented as she removed herself from Yuya and moved downward to his neck where she leaned in slowly.

She began to suck on his neck; causing the boy to moan at her actions. While she continued to nibble his neck she removed her arm gloves. She through them to the ground as she quickly slipped her hands down to his pants. She pulled them down; revealing his member as it flung outward. She stopped her attention on his neck as she looked to his member "Yuya...I think it's time that we got some personal time" she said innocently as she used her arms removed her top half of cloths; leaving her in only her panties. She continued as she to crawled down to Yuya's member.

She slowly brushed her arm through her hair "It's time that I entertain you" she leaned down and wrapped her lips around Yuya's member. Yuya groaned. He widened his eyes as her lips made contact with him. Yuya groaned from the pleasure "What is this feeling? I've never felt anything...like...this!" Yuya questioned as he groaned. He looked down to Grace as she took all of his member into her mouth. She bobbed up and down as she sent waves of pleasure through Yuya's body. Yuya continued to groan as Grace continued to take him into her mouth.

Grace was licking the right side of his shaft in a up and down motion before switching to the feeling caused Yuya to become speechless as he silently watch Grace do this for a few minutes. Yuya stretched out his body, groaning and shuddering as Grace increased her pace he can feel her already stroking his shaft and sucking him off at a very fast pace. "I never, felt so good. How can you give me such a good feeling?" Yuya groan as he breathed heavily. When he said that Grace then started to go faster as she increased the pressure she was using on his dick.

Grace continued to do this for about five minutes until Yuya groaned "Grace I can't hold it in much longer ngh*sigh*" Yuya let out a sigh of relief as he came inside of Grace mouth "Delicious" Grace thought as she fully took every load Yuya has offered to her and shallow it all without having any problems at all. "You're sure to have a nice aftertaste" she thought as she pulled her mouth away from Yuya's dick. She then looked at Yuya and smirked "Well how did you like that Yuya pretty fun right?" she asked him.

Yuya was indulged in the beauty of Grace. Grace pulled back up to face Yuya as she grinned "That was amazing. I don't know what to...do" Yuya groaned. Grace smirked as she locked on Yuya's eyes "How about you repay me for all the hard work that I just put in?" she smirked innocently. Yuya slowly smirked back to her as he he used his right hand to massage Grace's right breast. The action caused for a moan to escape her lips. Yuya placed more energy into it as he used his other hand to run Grace's womanhood through her panties. Grace increased her moans as Yuya stroked her sensitive area with his hand.

Grace slowly smirked as Yuya used his hand to slip under into her silk panties where he inserted his index finger into her pussy. Grace shrieked as she was consumed by pleasure. Yuya was amazed as he felt his finger become damp and sticky. He was fascinated as he brought another finger to Grace's pussy and inserted in' Grace yelped again as she was in heaven "Yuya...more...more" she begged.

Yuya nodded as he leaned up to her pale breasts. He licked his lips at the sight. Yuya leaned up and wrapped his mouth around her right nipple. Sucking on it. Making Grace to coo. He used his free hand to then massage her other breast while sucking on the other. Grace moaned and groaned at his actions. He then slowly begun to thrust thrust his fingers into Grace's pussy. She twisted and turned in pleasure.

Taking the chance he used all of his strength to roll themselves over so he was on top. Grace smirked at his actions as Yuya removed his mouth from her breasts and began to kiss down her chest to her stomach. He licked her stomach in a down motion. He licked downward below Grace's belly button and licked across the top of her panties. He then slowly licked down her panties. Grace shrieked in pleasure as she used her hands to grab the bed sheets "Please...no more teasing" she begged.

Yuya used his hands to take hold of her panties. Grace gladly lifted her legs upward allowing for Yuya to slide her Panties off. He sniffed her scent from them as he threw them onto his floor. He was then greeted with the sight of Grace's wet pussy just begging for attention. Yuya wasted no time as he leaned in and ran his tongue across her pussy. Grace screamed in pleasure at his actions.

Yuya brought his tongue up and rolled it along her pussy with a teasel, Yuya then used his tongue to lick Grace's pussy in a up and down motion at a slow paced. Grace grunted as she through her head back and increased her pressure on Yuya's face "Yuya *Moan* as much as I love you sticking your tongue inside of *FUCK!* me. could you possibly not be so scared. No need to by shy Yuya dive right into me. I want to feel your tongue in my clit. I promise that we will get to the good stuff after this. I just need you to do me one favour" Grace mellowed. Yuya gulped in response as he brought his tongue back out and quickly started to lick Grace's pussy in a up and down motion "That's *Oh god!* better *Moan* I think you''re learning *Moan*

Grace enclosed her legs around Yuya's head. Forcing him closer into her pussy. She also used one of her hands to push him further. She moaned as she felt Yuya's tongue diving dangerously deep into her clit. Grace through her head back and smirked as she brought her hand outward and took hold of a chunk of Yuya's hair and moved it towards her to ram his tongue up further into her clit "OH MY GOD! Yes oh my god Yuya. This is amazing!" she hissed violently with a growl of pleasure as she could feel his tongue making contact with her inner walls and loved every feeling of his tongue making contact in her inner walls.

Soon every jolt of pleasure that ran up her spine every time Yuya licked her walls with his tongue "Yuya don't you dare think about giving up now, I'm so close. Just hang it there a little longer for me" Grace screamed as she through her head back. Yuya used his tongue to lick her g-spot "I need to speed this up. She can't handle any longer" he thought as he increased the speed with his tongue and even managed to put it deeper inside of Grace.

Grace jolted upwards and smirked "Yes! *Moan* *Moan* *Moan* Yuya I'm cuming"!" she groaned. Moment's later Grace gave one final pleasured scream as she shot her juices all into his mouth. Yuya smirked as he gulped down the juices, giving a few more strong licks to Grace's pussy. Grace then slowly took a few moments to catch her breath. She then used all of her strength to flip them around again as she moved her hands and slowly unbuckled his pants. He used his hands to get a grip of her hips and once again flipped them around "No you don't. You've had enough" Yuya commented with a smirk.

"I really want this Yuya"She said as she got in position as she gave Yuya a flirtatious look. She spread her legs allowing entry for Yuya. Grace grinned as Yuya got in position. He placed his member in line with her entrance. He then slowly begun to slide it into her womanhood. Grace's eyes widened as she flinched "Are you okay?" Yuya asked her. Grace smirked to reassure him "Just hurts a little, but it'll change, so please keep going" she begged him. Yuya nodded as he continued to penetrate her with his dick. Grace did her best to hide her cries as Yuya slid his dick into her rapidly fucking her. After a minute Grace noticed that she was now in pure bliss and pleasure with no pain remaining. She moaned as she once again wrapped her legs around Yuya's waist. Pushing him deeper into her.

" *Yuya! Please...Faster" Grace moaned to Yuya. Yuya smirked at her "You sure?" he asked. "What? of co-urse I am!" Grace groaned as she felt Yuya thrusting at a much faster pace without holding back on her I'm so happy for you to be my first!" Grace screamed in pleasure with her eyes closed to enjoy the full force of her Yuya "She's so...tight it feels amazing" Yuya said as he groaned alongside Grace. Yuya continued to fuck her with all of his force until Grace's eyes widened "I'm cuming...!" she moaned as she used her hands to massage her breasts. Yuya continued as he too was close. He continued with a few more pushes into her tight hot pussu as his cum shot into her. Grace also groaned as she too released her juices while feeling Yuya's hot sustenance in her and on her stomach.

Yuya and Grace hell to his bed as they breathed heavily "I love you Grace" Yuya told her with passion in his voice. Grace smirked "About time you realize that. I love you too Yuya" she replied as she used her arms to wrap around Yuya and held him close to her "Please be mine forever" she begged. Yuya smirked "I'm yours only if you will be mine" he told her as she grinned "I promise" she smirked as cuddled into Yuya. Yuya covered them with his bed sheets.

* * *

The End


End file.
